What Life Brings Is Always Unexpected
by bri is spiffy
Summary: The daughter of head of the weaponry empire, Sayuri Takahashi has just recently moved back to Japan and been enrolled in Ouran Academy. What will happen when she makes in unexpected encounter with the Host Club boys and finds out Haruhi's secret?
1. A Whole New World

My fingers dug into the smooth, black leather interior of the Benz. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes closed. I've always been that sort of person that, when stressed or anxious, I count in my head. I had started counting as soon

as Tanaka-san had started up the engine and driven off. I had already long past the two hundred mark and wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. I felt the purr of the engine stop and I let my eyes flicker open. There it was, right

outside the black tinted windows; Ouran Academy. My hand reached down to grab my satchel bag when the door was opened and sunlight flooded in, eliminating the darkness within the backseat. For a minute I just sat there, gripping

the strap of my bag. I heard a slight chuckle and Tanaka bent down next to my face, his faded green eyes staring into mine. "Do you know what you are my lady?" He questioned me. I shook my head, confused by his question, well I

knew I was a girl... was that what he meant? "Your a little brave Viking." My eyes flickered to meet his in surprise. "A Viking?" He smiled and nodded, "Yes, your brave, strong and independent. Now would someone like that be afraid of a

first day at high school?" Ah, so _that's_ where he was going with this. I sighed in defeat, "No, they wouldn't be." He grinned at me and held out his glove-clad hand, "Shall we?" I giggled, "We shall!" I stepped out of the car and onto the

sidewalk, in front of the school. I took a deep breath, "Well it's now or never..." And with that I gave Tanaka a wave and started towards the school.

I got a few looks as I made my way through the main entrance, well I guess not being in uniform does scream out 'new student'. The hallways were silent, the only noise coming from the occasional student filled classroom I passed.

"Gosh, this schools huge", I murmured to myself as I sat down at one of the benches in the courtyard. I went through my bag searching for the map Tanaka had given me this morning, "Be careful, the layout is terribly confusing" he had

told me, if only I had actually taken him seriously at the time. I guess it does sound rather silly, getting lost in your own school. "Score!" I cried, pulling out the crumpled map of Ouran Academy. I flattened it out on my lap and studied it,

"Hmmn. Lets see, chairman's office, chairman's office, and chairman's office!" I grinned, proud of myself and folded up the map, grabbing my bag and heading towards the East Wing. It was dead silent in here as well, not exactly the

most comforting welcome. "Upstairs and fourth door to the left", i mumbled as I walked up the huge staircase. I couldn't help but glance out the ceiling-to-floor windows once I got to the top. I was a fabulous view across this part of

Tokyo. You couldn't deny that. I kept walking and came to a stop outside a large, wooden door with the words engraved on a gold plate over it **Chairman Suoh's Office**. I took a breath and tapped on the door three times. I had faintly

heard a distressed person talking quickly from somewhere behind the door but as soon as I knocked everything was silent. The door flung open as I was about to knock again and I tall, thin flustered woman stared down at me with

stressed eyes. "Ahem, ah yes how may I help you?" She stumbled over her words and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Um, I'm." I started before she interrupted me, "Wait! You're that girl, the new first year! Right?" I just nodded

and she breathed a huge sigh of relief and grabbed my arm, "This way!" I just stared wide-eyed as she dragged me into the office. "Yuzuru~! She's here!" She yelled out and got a muffled reply from a crack in the door on the other side

of the reception. She pushed me through the doors and mumbled a 'good luck' into my ear before rushing back to her desk to answer the ringing phone.

I cautiously took a step into the room. Sitting behind a long, oak desk was an older man, Chairman Yuzuru Suoh. He glanced up at my entrance and gave me a warm smile, he gestured for me to take a seat and finished whatever

paperwork he had in front of him. "_You_ we have been looking for", he chuckled and placed the papers into a filing cabinet near the window. "Sorry, I was kind of lost" I laughed nervously. He sat back down and held out his hand, "Its a

pleasure to meet you Miss Takahashi, welcome to Ouran Academy!" He smiled and I shook his hand, it was strangely welcoming, I actually felt I guess safe with him. Was it because he's the chairman? "Pleasure to be here." I replied

with a grin. He glanced down and took in my casual dress with a raised eyebrow. Oh crap. "Um yes, about the uniform honestly I couldn't stand that yellow dress! Actually I came up with my own design... if that's ok?" I handed him a

piece of paper with my uniform design. It consisted of the same blazer as the boys wear an optional tie and white blouse and a short black skirt and long white socks. I watched him carefully as he looked at it then he smiled and met my

eyes, "I love it." I stared at him, shocked, "Really? Oh uh well then I have that uniform already in my bag, I wasn't sure whether I could wear it or not at the time you see" I shrugged my shoulders slightly. He chuckled and waved me

towards the door, "Well you go change, and you know your class schedule. Your a bit too late but you can head to your next class after the break in forty minutes". Before closing the door behind me I turned and grinned, "Thanks a

heap! Bye!" I almost skipped down the hall and into the girls' lavatory. "Whoa", I gasped as I stepped inside; the place was _huge_! I changed into my uniform and checked myself in front of the long mirror. I sighed and brushed a strand

of hair out of my eyes, "Bring it on Ouran".


	2. A Budding Friendship?

Well the Chairman did say the next break was in forty minutes. I take that as 'go kill some time'. He did have a rather odd attitude though, I wasn't expecting him to just allow me to bring in a new uniform, and I guess I should keep an

eye on him, just to be sure. I mean it wouldn't be the first time someone's tried to stay in my good books to get close to my father. Being the daughter of one of the worlds top weaponry distributors does have its perks, but the

negatives occasionally outweigh the positives. Especially in times like these. I had started out walking around the grounds and came across a quiet garden with cherry blossom trees. Cherry blossoms, they have always been my favourite

part about spring. I sat down under one of them in the shade and opened my other bag I had slung across my back, a leather guitar case. Smooth, golden surface, perfectly tuned brass strings and raw musical harmony. That's my

Kazue, a 1959 Les Paul; the best guitar in existence to date, though some people without minds don't seem to realize how much better the classics are. She journeyed with me all the way from a Gibson store in New York City to here

where I sit in Tokyo. I sighed in satisfaction as I strummed her strings, playing Kazue always put me in a great mood. I let my fingers glide over the strings and listened as a soft melody played. I placed a pair of giant, vintage

earphones

over my ears, you know the huge ones? I sang along to the song quietly in English and closed my eyes, my head swaying to the beat. Just as the song ended I thought I heard something rustle near me and my eyes snapped open.

Standing to my left was a male student. "Oh, ugh. Sorry!" He mumbled, embarrassed and took a step back. I hung my earphones around my neck and watched him. He was rather cute, kind of girly, with short chocolate brown hair and

large dark eyes. "Um", he scratched his head looking for an explanation, "Well you see, the bell went for class and I saw you sitting out here from my classroom, then I heard you singing and wanted to let you finish your song..." He

trailed off and avoided my eyes. I couldn't help but snicker, he looked so upset. I smiled, "No it's alright, thank you for telling me". I placed Kazue back into her case and zipped it up and glanced at my schedule. "Great, west wing.

Wish I knew where that was", I muttered to myself and heaved as I picked up my bags. "Um, did you say the west wing?" I turned and saw the boy still standing there. I nodded and he pointed across the campus, "That way- its

where I'm heading so you must be in my class." He gave me a lopsided smile and gestured for me to follow him.

We walked side by side along the pavement. I got a couple of glances at the boy while he wasn't looking; he was definitely cute; though not exactly my type. Well there I go again, contradicting myself. I can't say he isn't my type, I

mean I don't even have a type! I never paid much attention to boys since they never noticed me so I guess I never have been a gushy, lovey-dovey type of teenager when it came to them. I'd haven't ever had the time to think about

boys or love. Father expected a lot of me, the heir of Takahashi Inc. Weapons. I grew up learning everything about building weapons and how to use them. For my 6th birthday he gave me a book called 'How to Effectively Blow Up

Others!' Great childhood, huh. I let out a huge sigh and slumped my shoulders, the past always made me feel depressed. I had been staring at the pavement and ran straight into someone. "Oh, ugh sorry!" I cried and blinked in

confusion when I saw that it was the boy who had been walking beside me a second ago. He crossed his arms over his chest, but didn't look angry more… worried? "Mind telling me what's on your mind?" He asked me in a gentle

voice, one that didn't match his stiff body language. I put on a fake grin and gave him a stuttered laugh, "W-what are you talking about? I'm fine!" Oh that's just great. I've always sucked at lying and I could tell by his raised eyebrow

that he wasn't buying a word that was coming out of my mouth. "Ugh, were going to be late!" I cried and grabbed his hand without thinking, dragging him along with me towards the building. I tried not to stumble as we ran but I was

completely distracted. His hand was so soft, like baby skin. I felt an unfamiliar hot rush over my face and loosened my grip when we got to our classroom, 1-A. I shoved my hands into my pockets and blew a strand of hair out of my

face and finally met his eyes. He blinked in surprise, "Oh, you're blushing! Are you not feeling well?" Aw crap. So _that's _what that hot rush was. "No! I'm feeling great, just a little puffed out!" I stuttered and grinned like a loony idiot.

He must think I'm mad…

Well he didn't seem to notice my lying that time around, so I simply shrugged it off and reached for the handle. I hesitated; naturally it was now that the nerves decided to take their revenge. "Oh! I'm Sayuri Takahashi, I never got

your name?" I cried, using it as an excuse to cover up my hesitation. The boy chuckled and held out his hand, "Well its my pleasure Miss Takahashi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka". He gave me that innocent, gentle smile once again and pushed

down on the handle- opening the door.


	3. Introducing The Host Club

Sea of eyes turned and locked into mine, the only pair of unfamiliar eyes in the room. The room had been dead silent until Mr. Fujioka and myself had abruptly stepped in. The teacher standing in front of the blackboard didn't look very

impressed, her gray eyes glaring at us. She reminded me of an ancient crow, all shriveled up, the kind of person that leaves a bad taste in the back of your mouth. Even before she has said a word I could tell she was strict. Slowly you

could hear the whispering of the students and when she dropped her hand from the board and cleared her throat everything fell silent again. I stood stiff but I was surprised to feel Mr. Fujioka completely clam and relaxed by my side, I

couldn't help but peek up at him and saw that refreshing smile placed perfectly upon his lips. "Oh I am terribly sorry Mrs. Rei from interrupting your lesson, you see we have a new student in our class and I was asked to me her guide

and allow her to settle in properly". He gazed over to me and I quickly nodded and bowed, "Sorry!" I exclaimed. Slowly I glanced up and saw a much softer expression upon her creased face. "Well then, take your seats, put her in

Kaoru's seat for now". I quietly took my seat next to Mr. Fujioka and had just pulled out a book and pen when a shrill bell rang, indicating that the lesson was over. As soon as Mrs. Rei has walked out a boy towards the front leaped out of

his chair and gave a shout of joy. I sat there and watched as students walked around and chatted with each other, some laughing and some gossiping. I caught a lot of eyes staring at me and figured that I was the topic for most of the

hushed whispering coming from the front and sighed, I guess it was to be expected. "So, are you liking Ouran so far?" A soft voice asked and a turned to see a pretty girl with little cone-shaped knots on either side of her head and a kind

smile upon her lips. "Well I haven't really seen to much of it yet, but I'm enjoying it so far", a shrugged and moved some hair out of my eyes. "Good! We hope you like it here!" A tall, dark haired boy at the front of the room grinned,

giving me a little wave. Slowly I felt a smile spread across my face as the students gathered around me asking different questions. I heard a familiar chuckle and met Mr. Fujioka's amused eyes, "Hey, hey! You guys have to give her room

to breathe," he laughed. He picked up his bag and headed towards the door, a tall light brown but also slightly orange haired boy beside him. He glanced behind him and waved at me, "You coming?" I grinned and nodded, quickly

grabbing my bags and squirming though the crowd of people. "Oops!" I cried as I stumbled into Mr. Fujioka's tall friend and he caught me and steadied me. I looked up into a pair of large, yellow-green eyes and was instantly

mesmerized. "You ok there?" He asked with a friendly smile on his lips. "Oh, um yes!" I replied. He grinned at Mr. Fujioka and waved as he turned the opposite direction. "I'll see you at the club in five Haruhi," he called over his shoulder.

I watched him disappear down the corridor and turned back to Haruhi. He must have seen the confusion in my eyes and explained, "That's Hikaru Hitachiin, I guess you could say were pretty close. We're in a club together," he shrugged.

That perked my interest, "A club? What kind?" I couldn't really see Mr. Fujioka being in anything like soccer- it just didn't fit his character. He laughed out loud and pointed down the hall, "How about you come take a look Yuri-chan.

Though be prepared, it's a little shocking at first." He grinned wickedly at me like he was hiding some funny secret. "Mr. Fujioka…" I murmured, still blushing from hearing him call me Yuri-chan. That made him turn back and he poked

me nose with a wink, "Its Har-u-hi, ok? Mr. Fujioka is my father." I smiled and nodded. 

Many eyes stared when he held my hand and pulled me along with him through the crowds of chatty students idling in the rose pink corridors. From the way many groups of female students glared at me I guessed Haruhi was quite

popular with girls. He did have enchanting looks, but he didn't seem to be at all stuck up, simply just himself; honest and kind. I knew what greed did to people, I'd seen my fair share of it throughout my lifetime and I definitely wasn't

pretty. My smiled slightly, I was glad to see that Haruhi wasn't one of those people. He seemed to be very trustworthy and for a moment I felt like I already knew him. With a small shock I knew why, he was like the person living in my

dreams, kind and caring- the best friend I'd been dreaming out meeting my whole life and now, here beside me they stood. I gripped his hand tighter and he glanced back at me with confused eyes, "You ok?" His eyes were filled with so

much concern even though this was such a small, trivial matter it actually made me laugh. A smile lit up my face and I pushed myself forward, holding onto his hand. 

We stopped outside a large door, just a few shades lighter than the walls. Haruhi bent down, puffing, I had gotten a little carried away there and I guess running wasn't exactly one of his strong points. "Whoa, your fast", he coughed a

little and stood up with a stretch. I cringed slightly at his comment; I'd always been a little bit of a freak when it came to athletics- not my most ladylike feature. My older brother, Ichirou, always encouraged me but my mother shunned

anything unladylike and had banned me from sports. It made me upset but just like everything else, it was rule that had to be obeyed- whether I liked it or not. He raised one eyebrow to my pained expression but decided it was

something, as a newly acquired friend, he wasn't to touch on as of yet. He pushed down onto the gold handle, perfectly polished of course, and a cold rush of air blew my long hair back from my face. 

The large open room had several large bay windows on the south side, the light flooded in casting long shadows across the hot pink floor, the tiles coloured just a few shades lighter than the pink on the walls. Spotted around the room

was a set of equally as pink couches on which sat a group of boys. The six heads which all had perfectly styled hair, the kind of hair you see in a magazine, turned at the sound of an opening door. It was like the sight of us brought light

into their dark world and the beautiful boys who came to stand in front of myself and Haruhi and all grinned like children on Christmas morning at us. Well all except the tall dark-haired one in glasses, he took one look at my face and

smirked then started scribbling at an alarming rate in a black notebook. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I watched him write,_ He's one to watch out for, I'll make sure not to get involved with him_, I thought to myself. "Oh my darling

Haruhi! You have returned to your daddy's embrace, was our time apart just too much for you? How terrible!" Sang out the tall blonde young man in front and he basically 'flounced' toward and wrapped his long arms around Haruhi and

buried his face into the crook of her neck. I widened my eyes and my mouth dropped slightly as I looked at Haruhi from a different perspective. He looked just like a… girl. I mean a real, honest to god girl! I'd managed to figure out

within my class time that Haruhi was a scholarship student, a smart one at that, someone who wanted to be a lawyer. How could he have gotten involved with a group of boys like this? _Is she really a girl and concealing her gender_

_because of certain circumstances to do with this suspicious group of handsome young men…? _I wondered in my head then mentally slapped some sense into myself, that couldn't possibly be true. I watched quietly as she pinched the

blonde one embracing her and sending him to his makeshift corner of despair. It couldn't be true… could it? 

I gingerly took a seat on one of the lounges across from the rest of what I had been informed was the 'Ouran Host Club'. I hadn't had an experience with a host club myself but from what I heard it wasn't exactly my cup of tea. The

blonde one shot a dashing smile my way and started what he described as his 'introduction speech'. "We welcome you my beautiful princess to the Host Club, where our first priority is that every lady is happy", He started with a grand

walk, crossing the small space between the two lounges and swiftly bending down and gently taking my hand placing a kiss on it. His head snapped up and I found myself mesmerized by sparkling purple eyes. _A foreigner?_ My mind

pondered and a quiet clearing of a voice on the opposite lounge caught my attention. The dark-haired glasses boy from earlier closed his notebook and put on a perfect host smile, "Here we give our ladies a wide range of different types

to completely satisfy their needs", He started and gestured towards the boy still holding my hand, "Tamaki Suoh- the princely type". Well that explained how they managed to even form a host club, of all things, in the first place, the boy

was the Chairman's son, definitely a princely son at that. "Myself, Kyoya Ootori- the cool type", he declared adding a slight bit of ice to his smile. "The Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru- the mischievous type", he gestured to the slightly

red haired twins I had met earlier this morning, they said nothing but gave my dry stares. I was tempted to poke my tongue out at them but restrained myself. He then pointed to a young boy gripping a large pink bunny, "Mitsukuni

Haninozuka better known as Honey- the boy Lolita". The boy giggled at me and bounced forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Hi Yuri-chan!" Well I'd definitely had my fill on kisses today… but how did this boy know my name?

Besides he looked to be in elementary school but wearing the high school's uniform. _What on earth is wrong with this club?_ I mentally sighed. "And lastly, Takashi Morinozuka better known as Mori- the stoic type", Kyoya finished off

gesturing towards the very tall and silent man who now had Honey on his back. He stayed silent but gave me a nod of acknowledgment. I smiled and returned the nod. I opened my mouth to introduce myself but Kyoya cut me off, "It's a

pleasure to have you, Miss Sayuri Takahashi- it's been awhile since I've talked to your father". I locked my eyes on his and put on a fake grin as the Host Club moved forward to start talking to me. I made my own little mental note; _yep-_

_he is definitely one to watch out for.  
_


End file.
